I'll Bring You Flowers In The Pouring Rain
by ILikeOranges
Summary: A short one-shot of Alice and Jasper for a contest.


**This is a short one-shot for a contest where I had to write a short romance/angst/friendship oneshot with that title. The contest is called "I'll bring you flowers in the pouring rain" started by MyFantasyDreams. It's slightly different from my other Twilight ones since it's full of fluff but I wanted to try it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...I just torture them...  
**

* * *

Jasper picked Alice up for the fifth time that day just to smother her in kisses and hold her still for a minute in his lap. She giggled when he started hugging her and refusing to let go. No one was in the house at the time so they had fun and skipped around the house. They were still playing a game of tag when Alice suddenly stood still. Jasper soon caught up with her and plucked her up bridal style to announce that he caught her but Alice was focused on something else.

"What's wrong darlin'?" He questioned the pint-sized pixie.  
"Nothing…I just thought of something." She jumped down and leapt over to Carlisle's desk where a large book, bound in leather, was placed.  
She gently flipped the page to a photo of her and Jasper when they first joined the Cullens. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we never met the Cullens? I know we have lived with them for a while now but I still wonder." Alice said quietly.  
"Well, if we never came across the Cullens, then we would have lived on our own somewhere and still have had a happy life."  
"I know we would have been happy but I still question some other things like would you have remained a vegetarian or would our personalities have been the same?"  
Jasper picked her up and brought her back to their bedroom before answering, "I would have still probably become a vegetarian if it was what you wanted me to be, and I would have remained a man who fell in love with a beautiful pixie. It could have been a bit different but we would still be happy. Why the sudden interest?"  
"I've just been wondering what could have happened. I know fate is never certain, it's always so vague. I can only see the close future, but I can never see fate too clearly. I started thinking about how our fate could have changed if I hadn't seen them."  
He scooped her up and placed her on their bed, where he rolled onto afterwards. "I would be happy no matter what as long as I'm with you. Our fate isn't certain but I know I'll always love you and be with you."  
Alice giggled at her husband's answer, "How much do you love me?" she asked playfully.  
"I love you so much, I'd do just about anything to make you smile." He answered with a wide smile spread across his face.  
"What if I fell in love with someone else as well?"  
"I would accept it and allow you to be with whoever it is if it's what you truly wanted. And what is with all these questions?"  
"I just wanted to ask."  
"Okay, any more?"  
"What if I was in Alaska and wanted flowers?"  
"I'd order a truck full to be delivered and I'd personally make sure they get delivered in perfect condition."  
"But flowers can't survive in the cold."  
"I'd find a way to focus the sun's rays and build a greenhouse."  
"What if the snow froze them?"  
"I'll make sure they don't freeze. Heck, I'll bring you flowers in the pouring rain if it's what you wanted, sweetheart."  
Alice smiled, finally content with her husband's answer and leaned in for a kiss.  
"Thanks, Honey, I'll take 2 truckloads of red roses for next week at Bella and Edward's anniversary. There's a big thunderstorm this weekend followed by lots of hail and snow and the truck was going to slip and crash. I'm going to go finish my outfit orders now, see ya!"  
Jasper stood in the room and soon realized that his wife just hoodwinked him into delivering 2 truckloads of roses in perfect condition, before he groaned and walked off to order them.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it!** **I added the twist at the end because I read it over and it seemed so average and kinda like a copy of hundreds of other A/J stories. Plus, they're vampires so bringing flowers in the pouring rain wouldn't be anything more than a chore and maybe an annoyance if you don't like wet clothes. I got the idea from somewhere in eclipse when Bella is creating all these strange situations on the plane and asking Edward what he would have done. I'm sorry if it was too mushy since I usually write humor but I tried. So please REVIEW and tell me what you think!  
Thanks for reading!  
-Sammy6618**


End file.
